


Alighted

by Hydrojin



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrojin/pseuds/Hydrojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Spicer unveils his worth as an evil genius, causing Chase Young to prove a fine antihero, giving rise to a perhaps willing damsel-in-distress Kimiko. [Summary in-progress.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alighted

_Pure Genius_

It wasn't that Jack was a complete doofus, it was that he wasn't given any special Chinese martial arts training like Chase or those Xiaolin losers. That's why he never beat them. Plus, it was pure chance that he was even in this war between good and evil. Before he had met Wuya, Jack had simply been another evil genius wannabe that didn't even know the true meaning of evil. Now though, meeting Chase and the monks, he'd gotten to see the world for what it had been hiding, and boy, was it hiding a lot.

Under normal circumstances, well, what the average Joe considers normal, Jack would have a pure genius. All those robots and inventions sure _look_ like they don't work, but they were used against _Xiaolin monks_ and _Heylin warriors_. How could they have ever won? Now, against the typical human, Jack had a chance. Pure genius, you know?

That was what Jack had realized that one night in bed, the reason why he hadn't accomplished anything so far in this battle between good and evil. He was giving his robots measures taken against _normal_ humans. The Xiaolin Dragons and the Heylin Warriors weren't normal humans though, were they? Realizing this cleared Jack's mind up a bit,  _a lot_.

 

* * *

 

“What is it you're working on now, boy?” whined Wuya as she went through the wall to Jack's lab, “You've interrupted my beauty sleep, and it's only 2 o'clock in the morning!”

“Shut up, hag. I've gotten the most brilliant idea, ever! It's finally time that I beat those Xiaolin losers!” declared Jack as he made the few final touches to his latest bot, the Yun-Bot. “This bot is made to harness the Dragon of Fire's energy and then combine Heylin energy to it to take over the world. You know, with the fire and evil energy, we could recreate the same event that happened when Raimundo helped you to return to your human form! You know, when you took over the world and it was all covered in fires and oozing Heylin magic and... the like.... It was really scary.”

Wuya rolled the eyes in her mask. What a Jack-like thing to state, not even mentioning the Jack-like bot.

Hovering around the just-then finished machine, Wuya saw that it _may be_  a work of art. The thing had a huge clear sphere for a body, but one could see its complexity by noting all the bolts and mechanisms inside. On the sphere, there were three rectangle cut-outs, covers for three stall-like containers inside the sphere. Seeing Wuya's interested glance at his invention, Jack took the initiative and started explaining.

“You see, I finally realized why I could never beat those Xiaolin dorks. It was because I kept creating bots that had countermeasures against regular good, ol' humans, not Xiaolin monks!”

Wuya put her ghostly, purple hand (if you can call it that) to her mask. This boy was an _idiot._ He's been fighting those Xiaolin punks for how long and he's just figured out that they're not your normal kids?!

Seeing the anger welled up on Wuya's mask start to turn his ghostly body red, Jack quickly tried to explain his blunder all these past years, “Well, you see Wuya, it just never really struck me that I was part of this ancient battle against --”

“Jack. I don't care. I really don't, okay? It's been a long day, and I want my sleep,” declared Wuya as her tiredness began to express itself on her countenance, “Whatever this bot does, or whatever your plan is, I don't care. I'm going back to Chase's tomorrow. Being around moron does not suit me.”

Jack opened his mouth to argue, technically tomorrow was today, but then Wuya held up a ghostly hand.

“No, Jack. You've had your chance. I see now that you are _completely_ beyond help.” Without another word, Wuya lazily flow through one of the walls to Jack's room and proceeded to nap on a makeshift bed Jack had made for her on his desk. Sighing like a misunderstood genius, which he was, Jack got out a remote he'd created to the Yun-Bot and pressed  _stand by._

 

* * *

 

“ _Jack_! You buffoon! Let me out of this contraption at _once_!” demanded Wuya from inside Jack's Yun-Bot at only 8 in the morning.

After yawning as slowly as possible, then getting up even more slowly, Jack leisurely went over to check out his fallen “boss”, as she liked to call herself. Looking down at Wuya within the Yun-Bot felt so satisfying; it was about time someone realized that some of his machines weren't utter failures.

Tapping the glass, Jack teased, “Oh, Wuya, how ever did you sleepfloat into my Yun-Bot?”

Laughing, Jack beat a finger against one of Yun-Bot's rectangular cut-outs and summoned a screen of several screens and a transparent, but not glass, chair.

“Gah... the ectoplasm I ordered didn't dry yet?” mumbled Jack as he fiddled with the multiple screens in the air facing him while sitting on the wet ectoplasm he purchased mere hours ago, “Guess I'll just have to deal with this for now,”  Pushing a toggle on one screen with great oomph, Jack then spun himself to Wuya's direction in his wet, lumpy chair and smiled a wicked smile. None of his teeth were showing, but none of them needed to. The malice in Jack's eyes spoke for the rest of his face, as his smile spawned a sadistic air around him.

A look of confusion on her face, Wuya began a breath to ask Jack what he'd done, but quickly got shocked into a paralyzed state. Still grinning, Jack pressed another toggle to restore the bot to stand-by mode and hopped off his chair, confident now that his Yun-Bot was one of the best inventions ever made by man.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3, woot woot. I posted the first few chapters to this on FF.net years ago, but I never got around to finishing the story... Thus, I took it off of the site back in mid-2011. Still have the plot (from late 2009, haha!) in my head, somewhat, so I'm going to try to finish this piece now. If the writing seems inconsistent at places, that's because my writing style's changed over the past few years. Hopefully that fact won't be too noticeable!
> 
> Enjoy and comment, please!
> 
> P.S. Warnings and tags are likely to change as the story progresses. Expect the story to be at least Teen and up by a few chapters in.


End file.
